Moriah
Moriah is an original character created by Aldrasos. Moriah is the name of the spiritual entity which watches over the many Night Guards of the Five Nights at Freddy's universe. Once a human, after being killed by The Marionette Moriah ascended to lesser godhood, allowing him to thwart the plans of the Marionette before the puppet can wreck further havoc. Appearance During Life Moriah used to be a Night Guard at the original Fredbear's Family Diner. He wore his purple uniform when at work, and casual clothes when not. He has medium length straight black hair and emerald eyes, and likes to dress formally whenever possible (as formal as one can be when doing a job like his), and so wore a black and purple striped tie despite it not being part of the uniform. After Death Returning as a spirit, Moriah's uniform is replaced with a smart black suit, the kind he always wanted to wear. The crucial differences are that his left eye is usually hidden under his hair, beneath which is nothing. His eye was removed when The Marionette killed him, and so his eye is now an empty dark socket which occasionally weeps black blood. The same goes for a large wound in the front of his neck where his throat was ripped out, rendering him physically mute. Personality Moriah is a kind but dark character. After being killed by the Marionette he is determined to put an end to The Marionette's cruel plots to achieve his twisted revenge. As a result, he will do whatever it takes to stop the puppet, which in itself is a just cause. However, in practise he tends to lose sight of his original goal, making him temporarily focus solely on defeating the Marionette and ignoring the casualties he sustains. Moriah has a severe dislike for animatronics, as he merely sees them as The Marionette's tools of destruction. He cares little about what happens to them, as long as they do not kill people who needn't die. Background Moriah began work at Fredbear's Family Diner at the age of 18 in 1987. After a few months he decided to transfer to the night shifts after the day shifts proved to test his intolerance to children. During this time he witnessed strange habits from The Marionette and had him deactivated, fearing its wild behavior may hurt somebody. One day in June 1987 Moriah remembered he left something important in the office and went back after hours to retrieve it. There he found several murdered children stuffed into the animatronic suits, and heard footsteps running down the hall. Before he could follow, however, he was suddenly spun around and had his throat torn out by the Marionette, who had been watching him the entire time. Moriah's blood turned black, and the pool he was lying suddenly pulled him through into a dark chamber-like room, before disappearing. Moriah's existence was then wiped from history, with everything relating to him being rewritten and the memories of him erased. Moriah awoke from his brief faze of death inside the chamber. The blood from his throat had dripped onto his uniform, warping it into a smart, old fashioned black suit. He also found that his left eye had vanished, and yet his vision remained perfect. Inside the room was two chairs, one red and the other black, with a similarly coloured round table in the centre. On top of the table was a strange chess set, with each piece corresponding to people and animatronics in the real world. The pieces were not coloured black or white, but rather to the entity's appropriate colours. Sitting on the opposite side of the table was The Marionette, waiting for him calmly at the table. Moriah sat down, strangely, having a perfect idea of what he had to do here, as if his memory had been wiped and rewritten. He must play the game, and defeat The Marionette. Unfortunately for Moriah, no matter how many times he wins the game, the pieces simply reorganise themselves back to their original positions, and the game begins again. However, each move he makes determines a detail which occurs in the real world. The effect is largely random, however, so the result of a piece being taken could be an employee tripping over and cutting themselves, a child being murdered or a Night Guard being ripped apart by the animatronics. Abilities Moriah possesses numerous abilities which can allow him to manipulate the real world and the various timelines he watches over, attempting to achieve the best possible ending. Humanity Humanity is how Moriah describes his 16 chess pieces. Each has its own minor ability and character in the real world, and so each gain or loss could decide the fate of the person it controls. Clairvoyance Moriah has the ability of extreme clairvoyance through the use of his missing left eye, which he uses to monitor the real world(s). The use of this ability gives him the ability to see and listen, but not communicate. He uses this ability to judge his next chess move. This is a passive ability which he can use at any time. Shade Shade is a similar ability to Clairvoyance, but allows him to create a copy of himself to interact with the physical world for a maximum of one minute. He can choose who hears, sees and senses him while in this state, and can teleport to any location. During this one minute he can do pretty much whatever he likes, but if he does anything particularly important he returns to the room. He could kill someone, give someone advice or prevent a certain event. Unfortunately, even if he kills the original murderer before he kills any children, history will find a way to make another guard do the deed instead, altering the storyline to come to the same event. This ability is only unlocked when he defeats The Marionette in the previous chess game, and can be used only once in the next 'Timeline'. Trivia * Moriah no longer remembers his real name, believing his name to be 'Moriah' despite it being considered a girl's name * The name Moriah is similar to the first part of the word 'Marionette', 'Marion', as by swapping the 'a' and 'o' and changing the 'n' to an 'h' the name changes to the former * The name Moriah is the name of a mountainous area mentioned in the Bible, where Isaac was to be sacrificed. It is this element of sacrifice and divine intervention which made the basis of this character * His favourite chess piece is the Queen, which is usually represented by Jace Redd who is often a major character in many 'Timelines'. This character is replaced by others, however, depending on the particular 'Timeline' Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters